This invention relates to an automatic original document conveying apparatus for conveying original documents to a prescribed position and delivering the original documents and to an image forming apparatus having the automatic original document conveying apparatus.
Photocopiers and scanners produced currently typically include an automatic original document feeder (ADF) or conveying apparatus for separately feeding original documents automatically sheet by sheet where the original documents in a plural number are set. With such an automatic original document conveying apparatus, original documents are set on an original document tray, and the original documents are separately fed sheet by sheet at an original document feeding section and are conveyed to a prescribed position on a platen glass at an original document conveying section constituted of a conveyance belt, and then, the original document images are read by an image reader. The original document after images are read is conveyed to an original document delivery section by the conveyance belt and is delivered to, e.g., an original document delivery tray at the original document delivery section.
Such an automatic original document conveying apparatus is formed with a metal frame supported in capable of standing and falling down through a hinge unit placed at a top of the photocopier body. The respective structural members for conveying original documents are attached to the frame, and the frame is covered with a housing made of a synthetic resin.
However, with the above structure, since the weight of the automatic original document conveying apparatus becomes excessive when made standing and falling down, a strong spring durable against the weight is required when the hinge unit incorporates a free stopping mechanism, so that the hinge unit is made larger to inevitably make the whole apparatus larger and heavier.
This invention is conceived in a view to the above problems. It is an object of the invention to provide an automatic original document conveying apparatus capable of rendering the whole apparatus smaller and lighter and improving controllability of pivotal movements and an image forming apparatus including the automatic original document conveying apparatus.
A representative structure of the invention to accomplish the above objects is to structure an automatic original document conveying apparatus including an original document feeding unit for sequentially feeding at least an original document set, an original document delivering unit for delivering the fed original document, and a support plate for securely connecting in a united body the original document feeding unit, the original document conveying unit, and the original document delivering unit as to maintain the respective relative positions.
With the above automatic original document conveying apparatus, at least the original document feeding unit, and the original document delivering unit are secured so as to maintain the respective relative positions by attaching the units to the support plate having a strong rigidity, and since the original documents can be conveyed without bending the original document, the information on the original document can be read surely.
With the automatic original document conveying apparatus, the whole apparatus can be made smaller and lighter without elevating the rigidity of the frame of the whole automatic original document conveying apparatus, as of the conventional apparatus, to make sure the relative assembling positions of those units.
In such an automatic original document conveying apparatus, the original document conveying unit can further be mounted to the support plate, and the support plate can be secured to the original document mounting unit.
Such an automatic original document conveying apparatus makes easier grounding of the respective units by securely connecting the original document feeding unit and the original document delivering unit with the ground level in use of the conductive support plate.
Moreover, where the support plate is made of a metal plate, the plate can keep the rigidity and conductivity easily, so that the automatic original document conveying apparatus can be formed with lower manufacturing costs and a simpler structure.